Truth or Dare
by MiraculousPhantom639
Summary: At PAX West with Markiplier and Friends, they all planned to do a Truth or Dare game to pass the time. But once it came to a dare for Mark and Jack to kiss, things got a little too serious. Will Mark and Jack have the guts to kiss in front of thousands of people?


**Septiplier – Truth or Dare**

 **Oh boy...this ship has really gone to my head. Lately I just can't get enough of it! God I know that very soon I'm going to be posting art of them together too! But don't worry, I'm the kind of septiplier fan who doesn't take the ship THAT far, I only take it as far as kissing. ;)**

 **So I felt like writing a one shot because I haven't written one in a while and with the PAX West just gone I felt like writing another way the Markiplier and friends panel could have gone, but we all know it'll never happen anyway XD Plus I've been in a real septiplier mood lately and I know I could write more of my "Strange Feelings" septiplier story but I wanna keep that updated weekly not daily, lol.**

 **Anyways, enjoy the one shot septiplier FanFic! Here's a brief summary of what it's about:**

 _ **Jack and Mark have their first kiss in front of their friends and fans as a dare at the PAX Panel about them, Wade and Bob.**_

 **Mark, Bob, Wade and Jack are their own people, they do not belong to me.**

Everyone was sitting in the audience, eagerly waiting for the arrival of four special YouTubers to present a whole hour of fun at the PAX West Panel of Markiplier and Friends. The first to come out was a tall goofy guy by the name of Wade who was also the oldest out of the group. He introduced himself to the crowd and then began to introduce everyone else who was on the panel as they walked out on stage.

"I'd like to introduce a good friend of mine, who loves to lie the most out of all of us but we still try and trust his evil ways, welcome Bob!" Wade announced, his hand gesturing to the side of the stage that was hidden, and then out of nowhere came the big and tall Bob who ran out happily to see everyone.

He waved as he saw the large crowd before him, he looked over the crowd with a smile before standing back slightly so Wade could introduce the next person to come up on stage.

"And now, we all know this guy as the one who talks with the sheep and never seems to have a quiet video to watch for anyone, here's Jack!"

The crowd went wild as a much shorter but still loveable YouTuber ran out on stage waving his hands to the crowd excitedly with a grin. "Hi!" He shouted, announcing himself to the crowd as they cheered on.

There was a brief moment of silence after that, before everyone could hear the last person testing if his microphone was working backstage, and then Wade introduced the main man of the group. "Last but not least, I'd like to introduce our best friend, who seems to steal the spotlight from us whenever he can…it's Mark." He said in a less enthusiastic tone.

Mark walked up with his thumbs up, happy to see everyone in the crowd cheering out for him. Then he turned to Wade, feeling insulted that Wade made a big deal about how he would show off every now and then. "Hey Wade, you know I'm not that bad." He exclaimed, taking the far right seat and sitting down.

"Oh sure!" Jack said sarcastically as he sat down.

So a little while after a normal sloppy introduction from the four of them, Wade announced what they would be doing today, they all already knew what was going on and they all felt nervous about where the next hour was going to take them.

Wade stood up and clapped his hands together so that everyone would grasp his attention. "Alright, so now that our amazing introduction is out of the way, let's get right into a friendly interesting game we all like to call Truth or Dare."

The crowd screamed and cheered with excitement as Wade organised the cards on the table, some of the people in the crowd thought they were going to play Cards Against Humanity but instead they were playing what teenagers would play which was Truth or Dare. They all knew that the next hour was going to be really interesting. So after Wade sat back down, Mark explained the rules to the crowd.

"Okay so basically we all get dealt a card each and we each have to either tell the truth or do the dare, there is a dare or truth question written on each card and we deal them at random and if we chicken out on them like we all do then we get to tweet something on the other person's account." Mark explained, keeping his attention focused on the crowd.

Bob interrupted Mark there as he had left some important information out; meanwhile Jack added a funny comment to the last part of Mark's explanation.

"That's what we always do but we never really post anything funny for some reason, I think we're running out of funny things to say." Jack stated

Mark laughed in response, knowing how unfunny they could all be. "Yeah I know," Mark agreed. "But we ran out of funny things to say a long time ago." He implied, exaggerating how he said 'long'.

"Now we're all doing this one at a time otherwise it's going to be real messy." He added to Mark's explanation of the game.

So they all got into the game, they all played rock, paper, scissors to determine who would go first and last and so forth. What it turned out to be was that Jack was first, Wade was second, Mark was third and Bob was last. Everyone turned to Jack as he drew the first card, he took in a deep breath and smiled as he read the question aloud, not fully processing what was written down until he said it aloud.

"Truth question: What was your childhood nickname?" He laughed at the thought of such a question related to him. "Pfft, I think everybody knows that nickname already, nothing bad about that card." He stated as he set down the card on the edge of the table.

Bob raised an eyebrow in confusion, wondering why Jack referred to the game as being bad. "Wait, what do you mean about it not being bad? Were you expecting a bad card or are you just expecting to have all of us do the embarrassing stuff?" Bob asked, waving his hands around the cards in exaggeration.

Jack shook his head in response. "No, it's just that there was nothing wrong with that card." He replied, in the meantime Wade drew a card and cleared his throat, telling everyone else to be quiet.

Wade was about to read the card aloud before he silently cursed to himself and turned away from the card, knowing very well that this card had bad written all over it, he rolled his eyes before his friends forced him to read the card aloud. "Fine...Dare: Do twenty cartwheels."

In that moment the crowd cheered and the rest of his friends laughed in worry and excitement to see how this was going to go, they all knew that Wade was not good at attempting cartwheels at all, but they were excited to see him try and do twenty of them. So then Wade got up and this time took his microphone off, worried that after doing twenty of them would break his microphone, he stood a fair ways' distance from his friends and began to try and do cartwheels. In all of the meantime his three friends on stage with him watched and laughed as Wade continued to fall over again and again until he finally managed to do at least five before his friends called out to him saying that was enough.

"I think this game knows me too well..." Wade panted, putting his microphone back on him as he sat down in relief that was over.

Meanwhile Bob grabbed the next card, worried but smiling at the same time at the thought of what the card was going to be about. "Alright, so I've got a..." He stalled, reading the card and then laughing out loud at what it said. "Oh, oh okay...okay then." He said to himself, before clearing his throat as he began to read the card aloud. "Dare: Tell someone honestly what you think of them."

The crowd got suspicious afterwards, knowing how Bob stated that he didn't take a lot of things seriously but now he had to, he looked around his friends and he wasn't sure how this was going to work, and neither did they.

"So do I just...tell all of you one thing or do I...?" He asked, before Wade continued on.

"No, I think you just tell one of us." He stated, gesturing to himself, Jack and Mark.

Bob nodded in reply, then hummed to himself in thought of whom he should choose to do the dare with, but then Mark spoke up and requested that Bob tell him what he honestly thinks of him as Mark was the main part of the panel. Jack and Wade booed in the background at Mark taking all the glory to himself, Mark pleaded that it was his panel and it had his name on it, meanwhile Bob was trying to start the dare just to get it over with.

"Mark...honestly I think you're a great guy. You've inspired me a lot since I first met you, I'd say sometimes you can be a jerk but you always seem to be that same old stupid guy I met many years ago. I'm glad to be your friend." Bob said in a serious and happy tone, smiling at the end as he pat Mark on the back.

Jack awed that Bob said nice things to him, Mark couldn't help but smile and be thankful that Bob didn't turn his dare into a joke, but now that it was his turn he knew something bad was going to happen, he just knew it. So after thanking Bob for the heartfelt compliment he picked up his card, not reading it at first but then when he read it he felt slightly embarrassed.

He cursed at the thought of trying to respond to what was written on the card, he breathed a sigh of nervousness before he read the card aloud. "Who looks the sexiest out of your group?" He ended, cringing and giggling uncontrollably before setting the card down, his friends chuckling in laughter. "Oh God!" He cried in shock with giggles of laughter. "How would I know!?"

The crowd continued to call out names, most of them sounded like Jack's name. Meanwhile Wade and Bob agreed who Mark would say as the sexiest looking out of the group, and they knew that if it were an option Mark would call himself the sexiest but unfortunately it wasn't an option, Mark had to choose out of the three of his friends whom he found the sexiest, and Wade and Bob had a good idea of who he was going to say.

Bob gestured to Mark, grabbing his attention. "You know Mark, just to make it more obvious I'd say you wouldn't pick either me or Wade."

In that split second, Jack and Mark made eye contact and knew immediately what they were both thinking. The crowd shrieked in excitement before Mark sighed just to get the question over and done with.

"Fine, okay I say Jack looks the sexiest..." He admits, pointing to Jack.

Jack struck a sexy pose in that very moment, teasing Mark almost as he rubbed his hand up and down his chest. "You think I'm sexy, do you Mark?" He teased, before getting over it and chuckling, then turned to the crowd to see them all shrieking and screaming. "That's for all you shippers out there! Great, now we just made more FanFiction for them to write." He stated, relaxing back into his chair before sitting back up. "Okay, my turn again." He said as he grabbed a card, but then paused as a thought wondered through his mind. "Hey, how long are we doing this for? Is this legit the whole panel?" He asked, seeming almost surprised.

Mark agreed immediately while Bob nodded and Wade agreed also, stating that the four of them had nothing better to do than to embarrass and make fun of each other while acting stupid. They all shared a good laugh before Jack looked at his card, the blush very evident on his cheeks the moment after he read it. He pressed his lips together firmly, looking over at Mark before quickly placing the card back down in denial.

"Nope, not happening. I'm skipping that one." He exclaimed, quickly reaching for another card.

The three others grew confused as to why Jack all of a sudden didn't want to play that particular card; Wade grabbed his arm before reaching for the card to read it himself. "Why don't you want to do or say what's written on the..." Wade said, trailing off as he read the card. "Oh boy..." He exclaimed in a shocked tone, taking in a deep breath after reading it to himself.

Both Bob and Mark were completely confused as to what was going on, but Wade quickly let Bob sneak a peek while they left Mark out of it, they snickered as they thought of the reaction he would get out of this if Jack was daring enough to do it. They both turned to Jack who insisted that he drew another card but both Wade and Bob denied a redraw, meanwhile Mark was confused as anything as to what was going on. He demanded to know exactly what was going on, but Bob assured him that he would find out soon enough. So Mark remained on the edge of his seat before Wade held the card in his hands and cleared his throat, ready to read the card aloud.

"Everyone, prepare yourselves...because Jack has been dared to kiss the person furthest away from him, for which we all know is Mark." Wade continued to explain the rest of the dare afterwards but after everyone heard the word 'kiss' the whole room exploded with screams and cheers, many girls in the audience jumping and crying with excitement.

Mark felt his whole mind race in that moment, his heart stopped for a moment just to process what he just heard; he leaned back in his chair with wide open eyes in pure shock, before denying that it was actually going to happen. "You're really not going to let us do that are you? And who made you guys the rule makers of this game!?" Mark cried, gesturing to Wade and Bob, meanwhile Jack was still trying to reach for another card, avoiding eye contact with Mark.

Bob shook his head while Wade set the card down, a serious expression printed across his face. Bob stated that he had been waiting to see them kiss ever since they started collaborating with each other and teasing each other about their fans shipping them together. Wade insisted that Jack does the dare or else he would have to post something on his Twitter account. Jack found that not doing a dare because of a tweet didn't sound all that bad, but then Wade stated what he would post on Jack's Twitter page.

"If you don't do the dare I'm going to post some smutty septiplier FanFiction on your Twitter page." He warned, smirking slightly.

Jack almost gasped in disgust, really hating some of the FanFictions that were out there. He didn't mind the ones that were sweet and innocent, but any that went past first base he considered way too far for the ship to sail. He would feel embarrassed to have that on his Twitter account, and Bob only convinced Jack to do the dare even further by saying what he was going to post.

"And I'm going to Photoshop the two of you together, so it seems like you two legit actually kissed and I would announce that you two are together now." Bob announced, almost sounding serious about it but then laughing towards the end of it, only wanting to see how these two would react when they kissed each other.

All this time they had managed to speak above the crowd's screams and cries for Mark and Jack to kiss, they had settled down now because Jack was so confident to move onto another dare. Meanwhile Mark was sitting in the dark looking down; feeling like that dare was taking their ship too far. Bob and Wade turned to Jack, waiting for him to initiate the dare.

"C'mon Jack, the crowd's cheering you on." Bob encourages, gesturing towards the crowd as he slouched in his seat.

Jack moved away from the cards and kept his eyes pinned on the ground, he felt like if he looked up at Mark things would just get extremely uncomfortable for the both of them. Mark could tell he was uncomfortable with the dare, in his own opinion he felt that this dare shouldn't have been in the deck in the first place, but at the same time it was a dare and if it was him having to do the dare he would almost do exactly what Jack was doing right now and stall it for as long as possible.

"Fulfil every shipper's dreams and kiss the man, Jack!" Wade demanded in an excited tone, waving his arms up in the air as he looked over at a completely embarrassed Jack.

The crowd cheered on for Jack to do it, the same with Wade and Bob, while Mark was looking away and crossing his arms, feeling incredibly shy and uncomfortable about the events that might unfold within the next minute or so. He slowly turned his head to Jack, and the thoughts of kissing him almost made him gag, but at the same time he couldn't help but feel a little curious as to how it felt like to kiss a guy. He was definitely straight and no gay or bisexual in any way but he was only curious to see what it felt like.

Jack looked up at the crowd, his arms crossed as they chanted his name repeatedly, wanting him to do the dare. He heard Mark sigh heavily before he saw Mark get up from his seat and head over to Jack's seat. At first Jack felt like Mark was going to jump right in for it, but then he saw Mark extend out an arm to him.

"C'mon Jack, it'll be over before you know it." He insisted, just wanting to get this kiss over and done with so it didn't take up the entirety of the panel.

He was fighting it in his mind, but at the same time he felt so much pressure in that moment he felt like he was going to burst, so he breathed a sigh and agreed, slowly standing up and then realising just how close he was to Mark. Their cheeks heated up in the sudden closeness of each other, the crowd fell silent, and so did Bob and Wade as they all watched in silence.

Mark and Jack stared at each other directly in the eyes; Jack tried to think of a humorous way out of this but the sudden aura around them made it feel really unnecessary. Mark slowly grabbed Jack's hand, Jack looked down and almost backed away at how much effort Mark was putting into this, he started to get scared about doing all of this.

"Um, Mark...there's no need to do that..." He said, shaking his head.

"I'm just trying to make it easier for us, just imagine it's your girlfriend and I'll do the same." Mark suggested with a slow nod.

Jack nodded with a sigh, knowing that this was the moment. He closed his eyes and repeated to himself in his mind that it was his girlfriend Signe and not Mark he was about to kiss. Mark closed his eyes too as they both neared each other's lips, everyone watched in anticipation, some unable to hold in their excitement, some gasped at what was about to happen. And then not a moment later, all of the shipper's fans wishes came true.

Mark and Jack kissed, they lingered for a small moment as they began to enjoy the kiss, but then were caught in the zone and realised what they were doing. They both quickly parted and gagged slightly in disgust as they both walked back to their seats, the crowd going wild and Bob and Wade looking suspiciously at the both of them.

For the remainder of the panel, the two tried not to think about that moment ever again, it was too much for them to think about. Both Mark and Jack worried what their girlfriends would think about seeing something like that on the internet, and they both knew for sure that there were some people in the crowd recording with their phones also.

Luckily with the rest of the game, there were no more truths or dares like that, only ones that made them gag in disgust or cackle with laughter. And by the end of it all, Mark and Jack had gotten over it and were more focused on the panel and not the kiss. Mark wrapped it all up in the end and while he made his small speech he couldn't help but comment about how the panel went, and that's when he looked over at Jack again, remembering the kiss they were forced to do. He cleared his throat to shake it off his mind before he thanked everyone for coming to the panel and then not long later everyone was heading off.

The four of them made their way backstage, and the first thing Bob and Wade did was comment on Mark and Jack's kiss as they took their microphones off and handed them to the staff.

"Was that a legit kiss? Somewhere in there that looked like a genuine kiss." Wade stated, feeling curious as to how the two of them made the kiss seem so real.

Bob nodded in reply. "Yeah, you guys even lingered. Are you sure there's nothing going on between you two?" He asked, almost in a teasing way but showing a serious expression.

Mark and Jack looked at each other, a blush slightly evident on their cheeks as they both remembered the kiss and how it felt like. Jack shoved his hands down his pockets nervously while Mark scratched the back of his head, Wade and Bob both knew that they just made the two of them feel incredibly uncomfortable about it.

"Well I just told him to imagine he was kissing his girlfriend and I did the same, so that way it would look more legit." Mark informed, copying Jack a little as he shoved a hand into his pocket.

Jack agreed and nodded quickly in response, feeling that was a good reason to hide the embarrassment written all over their faces. "Yeah, exactly. I imagined I was kissing Signe while he imagined kissing Amy. All is good." Jack assured, shrugging with a small smirk.

Not long later, Bob and Wade had left while Mark and Jack were still sitting in the back rooms, still trying to recover from what they both went through in that panel. They both sat down, leaning forward as they both looked down at the ground, knowing that they were both thinking the same thing but at the same time they wanted to talk to each other about it, because they both felt like there was more to it than what they were trying to make everyone believe.

Mark looked up at Jack, who was still looking down. He remembered the kiss very clearly in that moment, it felt so intimate and mutual to him, like Jack really wanted to kiss him, but at the same time Jack could've imagined him as Signe really well somehow and it convinced him really well that he wasn't kissing Mark. But Mark couldn't help but feel curious.

"Did you really think about her when you kissed me?" He asked, sitting up, his sudden talking causing Jack to jump in his seat slightly.

Jack wanted to be honest but felt like being honest with him would just complicate things even further. But at the same time, he felt curious if Mark thought about his girlfriend while they were kissing too. He sighed as he looked up at Mark, pressing his lips together firmly in nervousness, but willing to force out an answer if he had to.

"I don't know...did you?"

Mark was caught in a slight moment of sudden silence as he somehow knew the question was going to be redirected back to him. He looked down in thought with a deep sigh; it was a good question to ask. But he felt like if he just shook it off it would be a better way to let this all go and keep things as they were. He didn't want that kiss to change their friendship.

"Look, how about we just forget about it alright? I don't want this affecting our friendship or anything like that. I know we won't be able to avoid it because the whole internet saw us. But we just need to keep everything the same. I don't want this to change how we see each other." Mark explained with insistence.

Jack looked up, feeling like that was the most appropriate thing to do, and he didn't want the kiss changing anything between them either. He still wanted to be good friends with Mark and not have that kiss moment as a permanent stain on their friendship. So Jack nodded with agreement before he stood up from his chair.

"Sounds like a good idea." He replied, smiling a little as he stood aside Mark before he too stood up.

"Good, sounds like a plan then. We'll forget this kiss ever happened...even if everyone will rub it in our faces until we die." He quickly added in the end, knowing that their fans won't going to let that down ever.

Jack chuckled in laughter as he wrapped his arm around Mark's shoulder. "They'll get over it someday." He assured.

The two walked off into the distance to find their friends, forever thinking that the kiss could've have meant more than they both thought.

 **Yay I finished a one shot! It's rare for me to successfully make a one shot without turning it into a really long ten plus chapter story XD But I somehow managed to do that. I think it's because I like to include so much detail and just keep it going and going, but luckily I was able to keep this short.**

 **So let me know what you think of this and let me know if you think I should write more Septiplier one shots, because my mind can conjure up ideas just like that no need to ask! ;D See you all later! ^^**


End file.
